1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collar for redirecting propeller energy mounted over propeller blades to prevent water or air from slipping off the ends of propeller blades so as to maximize the effeciency of propeller driven vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Energy conservation has become a matter of primary concern in today's economy so that many new techniques and product innovations are continually introduced to conserve energy, with many more novel developments still required. Watercraft and aircraft comprise an important sector for energy usage, both for commercial and recreational purposes. Many devices are described for improving the propulsion means of propeller driven crafts, but none are availble for maximizing the utilization of water or air churned by propeller blades. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,203 issued to Starry Oct. 17, 1967 describes a boat propulsion means which eliminates a propeller and replaces a propeller with a reciprocative piston means enclosed within a shroud extending rearwardly from the rearward end of a boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,320 issued to Wood Apr. 1, 1975 pertains to a boat propulsion apparatus which substitutes a conventional propeller with a lateral undulating device to simulate the motion of a fish while swimming to provide a forward propelling drive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,019 issued to Munte Nov. 16, 1971 relates to a jet propulsion drive for watercraft for expulsion of jets or streams of water rearwardly from a boat to provide a jet-like thrust thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,032 issued to Hertel and Affeld Feb. 23, 1971 illustrates a propulsion arrangement for watercraft wherein propeller blades are attached within a cavity on the underside of a vessel and is designed primarily for passage of a vessel through shallow water. There is, then, an obvious need in the marketplace for a device to maximize the utilization of energy for propeller driven watercraft or aircraft.